Esa persona
by ChickenBrown
Summary: Eren pesca en el muelle que ha visitado desde niño junto a su pequeño hijo y cuando el sol deja solo rastros de él pintados en el cielo surge una pregunta: ¿Cuándo volverá?


¡Hola!

Este es un escrito que participa para el primer concurso de la página de Facebook **Traducciones al Español SnK**.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

El siguiente escrito tiene como protagonista a Eren y a su pequeño hijo. Ambos hablan de _esa persona_ y seguramente la pregunta es, ¿quién es esa persona? Pues bien, esa persona es cualquier personaje de la serie Shingeki no Kyojin. Aquí están las instrucciones para poder leer sin muchas más confusiones de las que deberían haber. Aunque igual si queda algo por ahí que no cuadra pueden simplemente preguntarlo y lo contestaré sin problema.

Instrucciones para leer el siguiente escrito:

1.- Imagina cualquier pareja que te guste de la serie Shingeki no Kyojin donde aparezca Eren. Independientemente de si es una pareja homosexual o heterosexual.  
Nota: El hijo de Eren llama papá a Eren, pero no hay problema. Aún si tu pareja elegida es homosexual el niño puede llamar papá a ambos personajes, así no afecta al orden de la pareja ideada.

2.- El hijo de esta pareja que has elegido se parece preferentemente a la otra persona y no a Eren pero eres libre de imaginarlo como quieras. Por ello no tiene descripción alguna.

3.- Por favor, empareja a Eren con un personaje oficial de la serie y no con un OC o contigo mismo.  
Nota: Esto es por condiciones especiales del escrito que más bien me gustaría llamar limitaciones, no porque esté en contra de ello. Una disculpa por esto.

4.- Siéntete libre de imaginar la situación de trasfondo y también dejo un final abierto para ti.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto, por favor, sigue leyendo.

* * *

Esa persona

El agua debajo del muelle se movió un poco justo donde había caído mi carnada y en la caña de pescar sentí un suave jalón, había atrapado algún pez seguramente. Cuando logré sacarlo del agua me di cuenta de que era uno pequeño pero no me interesaba del todo. Simplemente nos estábamos entreteniendo un rato en aquel lago al que la gente solía ir para andar en bote. Ahora ése tranquilo lago al que tanto nos gusta ir tenía más peces que hace años y un muelle deteriorado por su poco uso. Me preguntaba si ése lugar podría estar más solitario. Aunque quizás si nosotros dejáramos de ir la respuesta sería claramente sí, pues éramos los únicos que siempre pescábamos ahí, divirtiéndonos mientras pasábamos el día fuera de casa como cada fin de semana; ¿Qué pasaría con el lago si nosotros dejábamos de visitarlo? No era como que algo malo hubiera sucedido en él pero todos dejaron de frecuentarlo por algo muy sencillo: Fue olvidado por la gente y el mundo tal como las cartas escritas con tinta y enviadas por correo, como los poemas de amor y las palabras románticas.

Al horizonte podría ver el paisaje poniéndose de un color naranjo que me encantaba, el agua comenzaría a pintarse pero a nosotros nos gustaba quedarnos hasta muy tarde. El pequeño que vino corriendo hacia mí para mostrarme los peces que había logrado pescar se veía emocionado y supe inmediatamente que había logrado sacar uno grande. Como lo supuse, el pez en el balde casi no cabía ahí y tendría que dejar todo lo que ya había pescado en un recipiente más grande que llevábamos siempre por esa misma razón, los peces ahí a veces eran tan grandes como las dos palmas de mis manos juntas. Le sonreí mientras miraba el balde y me encontré esperando a que sentenciara su gran triunfo.

—¡Mira, papá! ¡Pesqué uno grande! ¡Pesqué uno grande!— casi gritó con emoción.

Ésa sonrisa que tenía en el rostro me recordaba a… Que bella sonrisa. Amaba justamente aquella sonrisa, tenía exactamente la misma sonrisa que _esa persona._

—Felicidades, cariño— dije sin poder evitar revolverle el cabello—. Te estás volviendo un experto en ello, ¿no es así?

Él se rió, un poco divertido y un poco avergonzado por mi comentario. Amaba a ese pequeño junto a mí. Amaba a mi hijo. Lo amaba tanto como a _esa persona._

—Papá, ¿cuándo volverá?— preguntó sentándose a mi lado mientras lanzaba el hilo de su caña hacia el lago para pescar algo más. Por su tono serio entendí a que se refería pero fingí no hacerlo y tampoco lo miré, simplemente busqué en el horizonte el color anaranjado que amaba que se impusiera en el cielo poco a poco, dando adiós al periodo en el que el sol estaría presente de este lado de la tierra.

—¿Cuándo volverá quién?— solté al aire y noté su mirada encima de mí.

—Tú sabes— comenzó, con la voz suave—. _Esa persona._

Guardé silencio, notando que el cielo despejado y la luz nos pintaba de naranja. El lago se coloreó del mismo color y una rana saltó al agua desde la orilla haciendo un ruido semejante a un chapoteo breve. Un pez dio un jalón a mi carnada pero eventualmente se soltó y probablemente siguió nadando tranquilamente. Suspiré poco después.

—Quién sabe.

Tras varios minutos de silencio el cielo se convirtió en un azul profundo mientras que nosotros nos convertíamos en un par de sombras en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. El sonido de la brisa meciendo los árboles fue nuestra única prueba de que el mundo seguía girando y cuando decidimos irnos miré atrás. Sentí una pequeña mano tomando la mía. Juntos mirábamos el final del muelle donde jamás nos acercábamos y ahí pudimos ver a _esa persona_ sentada de espaldas mientras las luciérnagas comenzaban a brillar a su alrededor.

Y poco después su silueta se desvaneció.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?

¡Espero que sí!

Me gustaría saber si les gustan esta clase de fics donde pueden elegir una cosa u otra porque hay algunas ideas que podría publicar de esta misma manera.

Quién sabe.

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown.


End file.
